Vicodin
by UnleashedYoaiFan
Summary: Axel...Axel is insanity itself but what happens when a little blonde boy, who is over-bearing, sadistic but quite the guy comes along for a ride of his life? Review please!
1. Chained:Prologue

_**_Prologue:/ /_Chained**_

_"For me, insanity is super sanity. The normal is pshychotic. Normal means lack of imagination, lack of creativity."- **Jean Dubuffet**_**_  
><em>**

_I embrace my insanity  
>it shackles me to no more<br>than a fleeting glimpse of myself,  
>a thought, a speckle of reason<br>a constant reminder of why I'm here,  
>mortally bound to a mind that seeks to be free of the self<br>asking answers of questions not yet born.  
>-<strong>Folasayo Dele-Ogunrinde<strong>_**_  
><em>**

_Chained. Chained to a chair, darkness permeating the blindfold over my eyes. A balloon tied around my neck. Struggle you say? I could hardly care… I'm messed up they say. One day I'll break out of these blindfolds and chains and laugh in their faces… I'm insanity and insanity itself, Beware the monster in your closet, I might just be fucking him.  
>My parents say no one loves me. Fuck them, I'll live and live dying. Tick,Tock,Tick,Tock... There goes the clock... Crashes to the carpetted floor of your mothers perfect house. She runs up to you, Tick, and says it's not your fault, Tock, and that it just wasn't bolted to the wall enough. You want to laugh in her face, but refrain because it'll make her take you back to that awful place, where they lock you in a white room and chain you so you won't hurt yourself.<em>

_"Axel?" Kai asks as you look up from her little dolls placed around the table. The tables set for a tea party but no one is drinking._

_"Yes, little angel?" You ask cocking your head to the side playfully, as you smile and stick your tongue out, a tongue piercing evident._

_"Why do Mommy and Daddy yell at you all the time?" She looks at one of the dolls with blonde hair, a blush forming on her cheeks._

_"Because Mommy and Daddy don't like me." You say solemnly as you pick up a doll with blue hair and make her drink tea._

_"Why don't Mommy and Daddy like you?" _

_"Because they think I'm crazy, but I'm not." You add as you set down the doll and look at your watch. 2:30 pm._

_"Are you going to come back?" She noticed the time and her little face saddens. _

_"I'll be back always and remember," You tap your heart "I'll always be right here." You stood, smiled to her and walked to her bedroom door._

_She was only little back then, hardly knew what went on behind her back..._


	2. Saix

_**Chapter One:/ / Riverbed Re-Focused**_

"_Some are born mad. Some remain so."-__**Samuel Beckett**_

_I Refrain  
>But I'm To Blame<br>Sadistic gleam  
>I Turn The Blade<br>I'm Insane  
>Can't Complain<br>'Cause It's My Weakness_

I sat down on the couch and crossed my legs. I was still wearing my school uniform; a white collared shirt, black skinnies, black tie and simple combat boots. The storm rages outside and I barely even look out the window to see the raindrops fall onto the window, my thoughts turned inward. But my phone goes off on a rampant so I answer it.

"Hello…Roxas?" I smile a little at the sound of her voice.

"Mother." I simply said.

"I won't be coming home tonight. Don't kill yourself." I smirked at the last sentence.

"Why would I ever harm myself dear Mother?"

"Roxas don't toy with your mother, one more suicide attempt and you're going to the mental hospital!" She sounded angry, I could care less.

"Yes mother."

"Good." She hung up not telling me goodbye or why she wasn't coming home. I heard the doorbell ring and I got up hugging myself.

* * *

><p><em>Good god! Its pouring rain….I was not fucking happy about that especially since I had to get home to Kai. As I pushed my red motorcycle down the flooded highway my phone goes off inside the wet pocket in my sweat jacket. I fumble to a stop yanking it out and flipping it open. <em>

"_Who the fuck is calling me?" I answered._

"_Your brother, dumbass." I stared at the phone as I pulled it away from my face and then right back up to my ear it went._

"_What?" _

"_Kai's asking for you, where are you?" _

"A mental hospital…" The scene melts from outside to Axel in the middle of a white room on a red couch with his therapist sitting to the side. "When can I see Kairi?"

"After I deem you safe enough to meet her." She scribbles more things on to her notepad and sighs.

"Wonderful." I sneer at her and turn my head to look at a picture of a beach, Destiny Islands they call it. I look back at the woman and watch her carefully one wrong move and I'd not see Kai. She had red hair like me but toned down, a purple blouse, and black pants, and I must admit she looked horrid. Women are overrated they whine, Shit I'm going of topic! Damn brain.

"So have you seen those shadows you talk about a lot?" She looks up, her serious red eyes looking sympathetic.

"No, I haven't. Not one word." Simple answers will get me somewhere and that is where I want to be. She scribbles down some more stuff and looks at the time.

"Ah Axel our session seems to be over. You may go." She pushed her thick rimmed black glasses up and pushes the notepad onto her desk. I stand up and wait for her to give me the okay. "Fine, you may go see her…" She mumbles something else but I couldn't hear it and literally didn't care.

"Thank you." I say with a smile on my face. I walked to the black to and shoved the door open and skipped down to the visitors' room. It had been a month since I had seen her and it wasn't enough, she could only stay an hour but now that she was getting older she didn't stay as long. A man opened the door for me and I walked in and sat at the table in the middle of the purple room.  
>Through the other door another man came in with Kai. I smiled and waved to her but then I noticed someone else with her, Mother?<p>

"Hi Axel!" Kai said as she ran over to me and I stood for a huge hug. I watched the women behind her as soon as she let go of me. "Auntie wanted to see you too!" (Our mother pasted away, finally, last month.)

"Really?" I murmured as the woman walked up and snatched Kai's hand out of mine.

"Don't touch him!" She said fiercely as she tugged her away from me.

"You think the crazy is gonna rub off me onto her, still huh?" I rolled my eyes as Kai sat next to me and the women looked like she was going to blow her top. I gave her the middle finger and she huffed, sitting across from me.

"You're a bad example! She needs someone who will be able to teach her right from wrong. You…You hardly know anything about her!" She nearly screamed. Her red nails tapped on the table, drumming a beat.

"She's my sister and will always be, if she wants you to be with her and doesn't want me in her life then so be it. It's Her Choice." I looked Auntie in the eye and she was appalled I did. Who the fuck gives a shit about what she wants or what she thinks?

"Well Kai, what do you think?" Aunties pink lips uttered in annoyance.

"Don't call her Kai." I growled.

"I want to stay with Axel." She said calmly as she squeezed my hand.

"Fine! But," She said evilly "Axel you're going to have to get a job and home this week…Wont you?" The only missing puzzle piece in the puzzle. I needed a suitable home for Kairi and needed to support her with money. What the hell did I get into?

* * *

><p>I turned the knob and opened the door.<p>

"Roxas! Thank god!" Sora yelled as he shoved into my house yanking Riku along.

"Brother?" I asked in annoyance. As they closed the door I examined them, Wet. Sora walked into the living room to the stairs. "You said you wouldn't be home tonight."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't call to tell you otherwise. My phone died and Rikus got wet…" He had a sheepish grin on his face. "Hey where's mom?"

"She won't be home tonight." I crossed the room and sat back on the couch.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer- I DONT OWN -.- I will not repeat this...<em>


End file.
